


RWBY OC Trailer - Gold - Scion Fellner

by ElderDragonGaming



Series: RWBY OC Trailers [5]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragonGaming/pseuds/ElderDragonGaming
Summary: Name: Scion FellnerColour: GoldSemblance: Can control Sand & Blast-Glass, and can fuse Sand into Blast-GlassWeapon: Dual Gold ScimitarsTeam: SCRB
Series: RWBY OC Trailers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702540





	RWBY OC Trailer - Gold - Scion Fellner

Scion walked through the sandy streets of Vacuo. The place seemed so nice on the surface, but underneath there were the drug cartels and the criminal gangs. Scion looked on as a shady looking man stepped out of an alleyway and walked straight across the street to someone on the other side, looking into a market stall. Knowing what was coming next, Scion walked up behind the man and waited until he grabbed the woman’s bag and turned around, attempting to sprint away before he was knocked to the ground by Scion. He smiled at the man as he kneeled on his chest.  
”So, where did you think you were going?” He asked, looking the man in the eye.  
”Get off of me you little-“ He started, before he was interrupted.  
”A-a-ah, that’s no way to speak.” He said, grabbing the bag from the man and handing it back to the lady, who thanked him before walking away. “Now, what do I do with you?”  
Scion then stood up and let the man run off, knowing that no matter what he did the man wouldn’t stay in police custody for more than 5 minutes. He shook his head slowly as the man sprinted away, disappointed with the terrible corruption that cut deep through everything in Vacuo. That was why he was going to Beacon; to learn how to be a Huntsman and come back to clean up the streets of Vacuo.

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Scion Fellner  
> Colour: Gold  
> Semblance: Can control Sand & Blast-Glass, and can fuse Sand into Blast-Glass  
> Weapon: Dual Gold Scimitars  
> Team: SCRB


End file.
